Bright Cupcake
by edgareo
Summary: Esta es la historia de Bright Cupcake, una pequeña Unicornio que no tiene su Cutie Mark. Acompaña a esta pequeña amiga en este One-Shot, donde la pequeña sera molestada por no tener Cutie Mark.
1. Una nueva amistad

**Aqui estoy otra vez! No se que me pasa ultimamente, segundo one-shot que hago ya en menos de una semana! Bueno, espero que disfruteis de este pequeño Oneshot, que tambien esta dedicado a Anna, mi persona especial :3**

* * *

Bright Cupcake era una potrilla normal. Era una unicornio de color blanco, con la melena rosada, con unos bellos ojos azules, era muy inteligente y siempre intentaba estar alegre, pero no siempre podía. ¿Porque? No tenia Cutie Mark, y todos sus compañeros de clase la molestaban por ello. Todos excepto una, su mejor amiga, una pony color caramelo y melena roja, con tres pecas en una de sus mejillas, llamada Babs Seed. Esta tampoco tenía Cutie Mark, a si que rápidamente se hicieron grandes amigas, y siempre se estaban defendiendo, aunque no era fácil, ya que enfrentarse a la burla de todos sus compañeros y a sus continuas humillaciones no era tarea sencilla. Estaban tan asustadas que no se lo habían dicho a sus profesores, ya que creían que podían recibir una buena reprimenda de sus compañeros si lo hacían.

Era un día normal en la escuela de Mannehattan, nuestra amiga Bright estaba mas asustada que nunca, Babs se había ido una semana a Ponyville, y eso la dejaría sola contra todos sus compañeros.

-¡Parece ser que ahora estas sola!-diria uno de sus compañeros, un pony de tierra de color negro, con la melena azul, y una cutie mark de una bola de playa.

-Si, ¿que pasa? ¿Tu amiguita se mudo de ciudad y te dejo solita?-diría ahora otra potrilla, esta de color fucsia, y con una melena roja, con una Cutie Mark de una rosa, mientras se reía.

-Esa cobarde de Babs...no pudo mas y se fue llorando como bebe, ¿verdad?-diría otro potro, esta vez un Unicornio, de color azul y melena amarilla, con una cutie mark de un pico y una pala.

-¡Dejad de hablar así de ella! ¡Ella me prometió que volvería!-dijo la pequeña Bright, con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Oh, ¿si? ¿Y que vas a hacernos tu?-diría otro Pegaso, de color marrón y melena gris, con una cutie mark de un tornado.

-Chicos, sentaos por favor...-diría la profesora, entrando en la clase y haciendo que todos se sentaran. Esta era una Unicornio de color gris, y melena roja, con una cutie mark de un libro y una regla. Esta no sabia nada de los abusos que sufrían la pequeña Babs y Bright, pero era una magnifica profesora, y muy amable. Bright rápidamente se seco las lagrimas, no quería que su profesora las viese y preguntase por ellas- Bien...hoy tengo una buena noticia...¡hoy tendremos un compañero nuevo!

Entonces Bright levantó la vista, era raro que alguien nuevo viniese a este colegio, era uno de los mas pequeños de Mannehattan, por eso, en su clase solo estaban Babs, ella, y sus 4 compañeros, ya que la clase era pequeña. Ella estaba esperanzada de que fuese alguien sin Cutie Mark, para por lo menos, tener a alguien con el quien estar mientras Babs estuviese fuera. En la sala entro un Unicornio, Bright pudo ver que era alto, mas alto que cualquiera en su clase, de color amarillo y con una gran particularidad, no tenia melena, y su cola era como su cuerpo, amarillo también. Ella se fijo en su lomo, y vio en ella una cutie mark de un escudo. Ella dejo caer su cara, si tenia cutie mark solo significaba que habría otro abusón en la clase...

-Mi nombre es Shield Master, vengo de Canterlot, y me he mudado aquí por negocios de mis padres, espero que nos llevemos bien...-dijo el recién llegado, mientras agachaba la cabeza en modo de saludo.

-Bien Shield...puedes sentarte al lado de Bright...-dijo señalando el asiento vacío al lado de esta, este se dirigió allí y se sentó, Bright lo miro y este también lo hizo, le dio una gran sonrisa y esta se sonrojo y aparto la vista...

-¿_P...porque me he sonrojado? ¿Porque he sentido algo raro en mi estomago cuando me ha sonreído? ¿N...no sera...? No creo...lo acabo de conocer...no creo que sea eso..._-Bright sacudió la cabeza y empezó a concentrarse en la lección de hoy...

Ya era la hora de salir...hoy sus compañeros no la habían molestado mucho, algún que otro papel que le lanzaban y ya...pero ahora tocaba la peor parte... Cada vez que salían del colegio, era cuando sus compañeros se ponían mas agresivos que nunca, la empezaban a insultar e, incluso algunas veces, llegaban a la violencia...Lo peor de esto es que nunca nadie veía nada, ya que estos se aseguraban de que estuviesen en un sitio con poca visibilidad...

Ella intento escabullirse, pero un hechizo del Unicornio azul la hizo levitar y estrellarse contra la pared de un callejón...la habían visto...

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿no estarías intentando escapar de nosotros?-diría el unicornio azul mientras entraba en el callejón.

-Yo creo que si...y supongo que sabrás que significa, ¿verdad?-dijo la única potra, mientras se acercaba a ella y le daba una patada.

-Hoy tu ración...¡sera doble!-diría el Pegaso, mientras le daba un puñetazo con su ala.

-Mejor dicho...-diría el último potro-Te daremos la ración de Babs, la tuya...y una extra por intentar escaparte...-dijo, mientras le empezaba a patear.

-¡Dejadla en paz!-dijo, otra figura en la entrada del callejón, esa figura no era nada mas ni menos que Shield Master.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí...si es el nuevo...supongo que si la defiendes...estarás contra nosotros...-dijo la Pony fucsia-¡Dark Wing, Matter Storm! ¡Id a por el!

-¡Si señora!-dirían el Pegaso y el pony de tierra, mientras se dirigían hasta él, para pegarle.

El potro solo sonrió, e hizo brillar su cuerno, haciendo aparecer una espada de plástico, y poniéndose en posición de pelea, preparándose a pelar...

El pony de tierra ataco primero, intentando darle una patada en las costillas, Shield solo lo esquivo y con su espada le dio en sus costillas que habían sido expuestas por el ataque fallido, dejándolo sin aire y cayendo al suelo. El pegaso quiso tomar venganza atacando por el punto ciego del Unicornio, cayendo en picado y preparado para impactar, pero el Unicornio estuvo mas atento y dio un giro de 360 grados y le impacto con un escudo que hizo aparecer, haciendo que el Pegaso cayera inconsciente.

-Rayos...esos patanes...Magic Blast...confió en ti...-dijo la potra, enrabietada, mientras el unicornio empezaba a lanzar proyectiles mágicos al otro Unicornio, este solo los esquivaba, pero uno le dio de lleno, llenando la escena de humo...

-Bingo...jejeje...-diría Blast, confiado, pero se sorprendió al ver que, al disiparse el humo, Shield estaba intacto con un campo de fuerza a su alrededor-¿Pero que rayos...?

-¿Sabes? No me llaman Shield Master por nada...-dijo, mientras hacia desaparecer el campo de fuerza, y, con un rápido teletransporte, se puso a espaldas de Magic Blast y le lanzo un proyectil en la retaguardia, haciendo que este saliese volando hacia sus otros dos compañeros...-Te aconsejo que te vayas...no me gusta pegar a las damas...-diría este, mirando a la potra.

-¡Me las pagaras caro!-dijo esta, saliendo corriendo, mientras los otros tres, que ya habían despertado la seguían como podían.

Entonces Shield se dirigió a donde estaba Bright, que se estaba empezando a levantar, tenia pequeñas moraduras y un rastro de sangre le caía por la boca.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo Shield, corriendo hacia donde estaba la pequeña Unicornio blanca, ahora no tan blanca por los restos de polvo...

-Si...espera un momento...-dijo, haciendo brillar su cuerno y al instante, hizo desparecer todas sus heridas.

-¿Poderes sanatorios? ¡Eso es guay!-dijo este, con intenciones de animar a la pequeña.

-G...gracias...-dijo sonrojada, mientras sonreía Podemos ir a un lugar mas tranquilo...¿y mas decente para hablar?-dijo esta, mientras con un poco de esfuerzo comenzaba a andar y Shield la seguía.

Llegaron a una de las plazas de Mannehattan, durante el camino, nadie dijo nada, y los dos solo se intercambiaban tímidas miradas. Se sentaron debajo de un árbol, y comenzaron a charlar.

-¿Sabes? Nunca había visto a nadie pelear de esa manera...¿pero sabes en el lío en que te has metido? Esa chica...Rose Force...es la hija del alcalde...

-No estoy absolutamente preocupado-dijo, cerrando los ojos.

-Pero...¡ podría meterte en un reformatorio! O...¡incluso en la cárcel!

-Je...mi hermano es el capitán de la Guardia Real de Canterlot, y mi hermana es la estudiante número uno de la princesa Celestia...no estoy preocupado en absoluto...-diría, echando unas risas.

-Vaya...que tu hermano sea de el capitan de la Guardia Real explica muchas cosas...¿fue él quien te enseño a luchar?

-Aham, yo fui el tercero de los tres hermanos...en sus ratos libres siempre entreno con él...aunque a mis padres no les hace gracia...-rió, mientras que la pequeña Bright también lo hacia-Aunque así fue como conseguí mi Cutie Mark...jejeje.

-Wow...sinceramente...peleas muy bien...-se sonrojo, y este también lo hizo.

-Gracias...se lo debo todo a mi hermano...-dijo, orgulloso...

-Yo me tengo que ir ya...-dijo Bright mientras se levantaba-Mañana nos vemos, ¿vale?-le da un beso en la mejilla-¡Tu recompensa por salvarme!-dijo, mientras salia corriendo hacia su casa, haciendo que Shield se quedase con cara de tonto.

La semana para Bright concluyo rápido, se hizo gran amigo de Shield y los abusones no se atrevieron molestarla más...no se sabe si fue porque Shield estaba allí...o porque quizás a Rose Force la cambiasen de colegio, después de que Shield mandase una carta a su hermano... El día en que Babs volvió, Bright estaba emocionada por verla, ese día Shield no había ido a clase, y ellas se dirigían a casa de este, para ver como estaban...

-¡Applebloom y sus amigas son una pasada!-diría Babs, contando a Bright sus aventuras en Ponyville-Y lo mejor de todo...¡no tienen Cutie Marks!-diría, entusiasmada-Han creado un grupo llamado..."Las Cutie Marks Crussaders" ¡donde ellas intentan buscar sus Cutie Maks a través de diferentes actividades! ¡Y ahora yo soy miembro!

-Suena interesante...-diría Bright, dando una sonrisa a su mejor amiga-¿Tu crees que Shield y yo nos podamos unir?

-¡Por supuesto! ¡ Podríamos crear la base de las Cutie Marks Crussaders aquí! ¡En Mannehattan! ¡Así podríamos ayudar a mucho mas potros y potras a encontrar sus Cutie Mark! Pero dime...quien es ese tal...¿Shield?

-B...bueno...es un amigo que me ayudo cuando los abusones estaban a punto de darme una paliza...como siempre...creo que él es la causa que hizo que Rose Force se cambiase de colegio-rió, mientras se acordaba de ese día...

-Ya veo...-dijo esta, mientras pensaba.

Las dos amigas llegaron pronto al edificio donde vivía Shield que, casualidades de la vida, era el mismo donde vivía Bright, tocaron a la puerta de Shield, y este abrió...

-Ey Cup-dijo Shield mientras abrazaba a su amiga-Siento no haber ido a clase hoy, me encontraba un poco mal...por suerte, ya estoy mejor...jejej

-Me alegro que estés mejor...-dijo Bright, sonrojada por el abrazo y por el apodo que le había puesto su amigo-Quiero presentarte a una amiga...esta es Babs, Babs, este es Shield.

-¡Encantado!-diría este, con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente...y decidme...¿ustedes son novios?-dijo Babs con una sonrisa picara en su rostro...haciendo que los dos se sonrojen...

Asi, las pequeñas aventuras de nuestros dos amigos finaliza, pero no sin un par de preguntas...¿Serán novios Bright y Shield?¿Se unirán mas potros a las CMC? ¿Que habrá pasado con Rose Force? ¿Continuare alguna vez esta historia? Algunas de las preguntas no tienen solución...para las demás, tendréis que manteneros informados...

* * *

**Y aquí esta! Si se me ocurre algo hare continuación, pero bueno, espero que os haya gustado! Pronto se vienen el Epilogo de "Un nuevo desafio" y el nuevo cap de "Los Mercenarios", no se lo pierdan!**


	2. Las vacaciones

**Bueno, me lo pedisteis y aquí lo teneis, pero quiero aclararos un par de cosas...**

**1: Voy a hacer cada capitulo con final abierto, es decir, que puede o no continuar, todo dependera de si se me ocurre algo o no.**

**2: Los capitulos van a ser muchos mas cortos, a si que no os espereis mega capitulos xDDD**

**Ahora si, espero que disfruten con la aparicion de una de mis ponies favoritas, que no habia aparecido aun.**

* * *

Era una época esperada para los potros y potras de Mannehattan, era el último día de clases y claro, desde ese día empezarian las vacaciones y, con ello, la diversión de los pequeños/as. Claro esta, esto emocionaba mas al grupo conocido como Cute Mark Crussaders Mannehattan, que habían decidido ir a Ponyville para conocer a sus compañeras y, en el caso de Shield y Babs, a ver a sus respectivos familiares.

-¡Estas van a ser las mejores vacaciones de la historia!-gritaria Babs, emocionada, mientras salian de la escuela rumbo a sus hogares.

-Y que lo digas, a parte de las aventuras que viviremos con nuestras compañeras de Ponyville, espero poder ponerme al tanto de las novedades de mi hermana, y de paso, compartir alguna lectura interesante con ella-diria Shield riendo, mientras leia un libro.

Bright Cupcake no dijo nada, estaba demasiado ocupada reflexionando sobre algo, que no noto nada de lo que le dijeron sus compañeros hasta que estos la llamaron.

-Tierra llamando a Brighty, tierra llamando a Brighty, ¿me recibes?-diria Babs, consiguiendo llamar la atención de la pequeña potra.

-¿Eh? ¿Que pasa?-pregunto esta, confundida.

-Cup...llevas todo el camino reflexionando sobre algo...¿podrías contarno lo que es?-pregunto Shield, preocupado por su mejor amiga.

Bright solo sonrió con tristeza, y mirando el horizonte dijo...:-Mi madre no se si me dejara ir a Ponyville...ella es muy sobreprotectora conmigo...no le conte lo de los abusos hasta hace poco...aunque esto hizo que su sobreprotección bajara..., por irónico que parezca, ya que consideró que ya te tenia a ti, Shield...-este se sonrojo-pero aun asi, no se si me dejara...

-Vamos Brighty, la señorita Trixe es una buena madre, es amable, enrollada y, fijate, te quiere...y mucho...y si realmente desea lo mejor para ti...entonces te dejara ir...-diria Babs, sonriendole, haciendo que Bright recuperase la sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Babs...mi madre me quiere...y estoy segura de que me dejara ir...-dijo, mientras seguia caminando con sus amigas...

* * *

Trixie estaba en su casa observando unos papeles. Estos eran folletos de viaje, Trixie había conseguido unas vacaciones y ella tenía pensado irse con su hija a alguna parte y estaba analizando cual destino era el mas económico. Fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta de su casa abrirse, ella supuso que era su hija y fue a recibirla con una sonrisa, pero su pequeña hija fue más rápida y la abrazo nada más aparecer por la puerta, saludando a su madre.

-¡Hola mama Trixie!-dijo la pequeña, mientras reia.

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hace falta que me llames así?-diria Trixie, divertida, acariciando la melena a su hija.

-Y tu sabes que me gusta llamarte así, mama Trixie-dijo la pequeña, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla de su madre.

Trixie solo rió y dijo:-Ven pequeña, tengo que contarte una cosita...-diria esta, mientras se dirigia a la sala y se sentaba.

-¿Qué es mama Trixie?-diria Brigh, mientras la seguia.

-Veras...he conseguido que me diesen unas vacaciones donde trabajo...así que he decidido que iremos a pasar unas cuantas semanas donde tu elijas...-diria Trixie, sonriendola.

-¿E...en serio?-preguntaria la pequeña, Trixie asintió-¡Qué bien!-diria Bright, abrazandola.

-¡Así que ahora te toca decidir donde vamos a ir!

-¡Ponyville!-gritaria, dando saltitos de la emoción.

La respuesta chocó a Trixie, no se la esperaba para nada, su hija desconocia su pasado, ademas, ella estaba asustada, no sabia la reaccion de los habitantes de Ponyville al verla...Vale, es cierto, ella la perdono, pero aun así...seguía asustada...

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ir a Ponyville?

-¡Sipi!-dijo la pequeña, mientras seguia saltando.

-Pero...¿porque quieres ir a allí?-preguntó la unicornio azul, entre asustada y confundida.

-Bueno...es que Babs, Shield y yo, como representantes de las CMC aquí, en Mannehattan, queriamos ir a Ponyville a ver a nuestras compañeras y, ellos de paso, ven a sus respectivos familiares...

Trixie reflexiono un rato, luego solo sonrio y dijo...:

-Iremos a Ponyville.

-¿E...en serio?-diria esta emocionada-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!-diria Bright, abrazando a su madre.

-No hay de que...mi pequeña...-susurraria Trixie, con una sonrisa...

* * *

El dia paso rapido, y llego el dia siguiente, Babs, Shield, Bright y Trixie aguardaban la llegada del tren en la estación. Las dos amigas y Shield hablaban tranquilamente, contandose las aventuras que tendrian con sus compañeras, mientras Trixie estaba al lado doblemente nerviosa. ¿Porque? A parte del nerviosismo que le producia ir a Ponyville, estaba su temor ruedafobia que la hacia ponerse mas nerviosa aun. Aunque ella fue a un psicologo para solucionarlo y, practicamente era una pony curada, era su primera vez que iba a usar un vehiculo con ruedas desde su recuperacion.

El tren rapidamente llego, Trixie entrego los cuatro billetes al revisor y, antes de entrar al tren respiro hondo...

-Espero que sea un viaje tranquilo...-suspiro, mientras hacia levitar sus maletas y entraba al tren.


End file.
